


THOUGHTS FOR A FALCON

by StarWars1977



Category: Star Wars - The Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han has thoughts about his ship the Millennium Falcon</p>
            </blockquote>





	THOUGHTS FOR A FALCON

"I've just got a funny feeling....like I'm not going to see her again."

 

"What a piece of junk!" 

That's how Luke described you the first time he saw you. He didn't think 

I heard him, but I did. That's why I bragged about your speed ability; point

five beyond lightspeed.

We've been though a lot together, haven't we, baby? I've never flown another

ship, til now, since I won you from Lando. You were my home, my livilhood,

my security...all that time. You never failed me. Sure, there were times it seemed

like you'd given me all you had to get me out of a scrape, but I could always get

a little more out of you with a well placed rap.

It wasn't you fault you had power surges- it was mine. I never outfitted you

like you deserved. Seemed more important at the time to spend what I had on

celebrating a successful run. Then, I was always in debt to Jabba. Oh, I managed to

pay him off each time, but things went a little haywire last time......If those Imperials

just hadn't boarded us on that last run from Kessel.....

 

Kessel. I wonder if anyone will ever beat our record on that run?

Well....., you're on another run now. One that will mean life or death for the Rebel

Alliance. I can't run it with you. Wish I could; but they need me here and they

need you there. They need you now, like I needed you. Just move as good for 

Lando as you did for me. I know you won't fail. Please don't fail.

One or both of us may go out in a blaze of glory, but isn't that how we 

always wanted it?


End file.
